


We All Heard You Fighting

by afrostpatternintherain



Series: Klance Week 2016 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dad!Shiro, M/M, Making Out, Misunderstandings, Pidge is being a cockblock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:09:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7703509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrostpatternintherain/pseuds/afrostpatternintherain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klance Week 2016 Day 4: Free Day<br/>Keith and Lance are about to have some fun when Pidge decides to burst into the room. Shiro is being called and embarrassment is guaranteed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We All Heard You Fighting

Lips tracing down the lines of his collarbone, it took him all he had to stifle a moan  
'Keep it down, buddy,' he whispered, voice filled with lust.  
The other boy glanced up at him and a slight smile grazed his lips.  
'You don't really want that.'  
So he continued gently sucking on the soft skin of Lance's neck, earning him soft moans.  
They stumbled through the room,knocking over several items.  
Eventually, Lance pushed Keith down onto his bed and climbed on top of him. He was now straddling Keith's hips. A cocky smile emerged from his lips.  
'Look how the tables have turned.'  
Keith feared the worst. Now Lance's competitive side had been awoken. Still, he himself wasn't ready to lose. In face of their competition a grin decorated his face.  
Lance leaned down to him, starting to kiss his lips. By now they were both aroused, wild kisses only fueling their lust.  
Eventually Keith took off his shirt, allowing Lance to plant various kisses on his pale upper body. Delicate sounds escaped his lips. Upon hearing Keith moan Lance placed a sweet kiss on his lips.  
Then they switched positions and Keith quickly pulled Lance's shirt off as well, trailing kisses down his sides and leaving hickeys on soft skin.  
They were supposed to keep quiet, but neither of them cared at that moment.  
Butterfly kisses placed on his neck, his shoulders, his collarbone, they were in a world of their own. Panting, Lance gazed up at Keith.  
'I don't even hate you right now.'  
They both were awkward and always seemed to say the wrong thing, too afraid to cross a line. Yet their actions said more than thousands of words. So Keith let out a laugh and without breaking eye contact, started to grind onto Lance.  
'Oh you cocky bastard,' he breathed out, cheeks tinted with colour.  
A few moments later, Keith was being pulled in for a kiss and both of them got lost in the heat of the moment.  
Suddenly, the door crashed against the wall from being opened too forceful, making them both jump in surprise. Quickly, they turned their heads towards the now opened door.  
Pidge was staring at them, eyebrows raised.  
'Oh my god I am so telling Shiro.' With this they left the room as fast as they had entered it, leaving Lance and Keith in mild shock.  
Shifting their gazes back to each other, they knew they were fucked.  
They hurried up and put their missing pieces of clothing back on.  
'I bet this is your fault, Keith,' Lance snarled.  
'Sure, if that makes you feel better about your loud ass moaning,' Keith replied.  
Then they decided on a plan.  
'You go and search the castle's right wing while I search the left one. Pidge can't have gone too far away by now. They must be somewhere.'  
'Got it.'  
So they slit up, yet after 20 minutes, none of them had found traces of neither Pidge or Shiro.  
Feeling safe again, they moved to the training room, wanting to spar for a bit. Sadly, the training room was already taken. It was taken by their whole crew waiting for them, arms crossed. As Lance looked over to Pidge, they stuck out their tongue in a childish manner. Oh, this meant war.  
For a moment, both Lance and Keith considered fleeing. Yet before they could even take one step back, Shiro gripped their shoulders.  
'Boys, there's something we need to talk about,' if he wanted to, he could sound disturbingly scary.  
Lance gulped and exchanged a quick glance with Keith. Running from Shiro was utterly useless.  
'I heard you've been fighting again, is that true?'  
'Huh?!'  
Keith was blinking in confusion while Lance's mouth was standing wide opened. What was going on?  
Glancing over to Pidge again, there was a cocky grin on their face.  
'We didn't fight,' said Keith.  
'Pidge saw you,' replied Shiro, still giving them a stern look while crossing his arms. 'We all heard you fighting.'  
Pidge stepped forward.  
'Now that you mention it, why were you sitting on top of Lance, Keith?'  
Both boys avoided making eye contact. Lance fiddled with his hands while Keith tried to hide a hickey by pulling his collar further up.  
Now Hunk walked over to Lance, pointing at Lance's neck.  
'Dude, I think something bit you.'  
Slapping his hand onto the mark, he laughed awkwardly.  
'Yeah, think so too!'  
With this, Shiro finally realized what was going on. His face was like an opened book.  
Slapping his hand against his forehead, he groaned and turned to Pidge.  
'You should've told me.'  
'Yeah but that would've been boring. It was Lance's turn to pay.'

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is actually a oneshot I wrote quite a while ago, so I'm sorry if it isn't the best. Still, I hope you enjoyed m work! ~Glen


End file.
